So you're stalking me now?
by nekochick93
Summary: this is for my sister LampPostInWinter. its a KnivesxOc in modern times. this is reuploaded.


**So you're stalking me now?**

The way he looked at me made a shiver go down my spine. His eyes bore into mine when I looked down the bar. He came to the club every night and all he would do is stare. What made it worse was I couldn't do anything about it. The owner of the club, who so happens to be my dad, said that if that's all he does then leave it be and ignore him.

I sighed when said person motioned for me. I took him in as I walked over. He was ice blond and had blue eyes. When he smiled at me it kind of creeped me out. "What would you like, sir?" I asked.

"Another Wild Turkey." I nodded and got his drink. I was about to leave when he grabbed hold of my wrist. I looked at him and there was that creepy smile.

"What?"

"What are you doing after work?" he asked. That smile was still in place but faded when I felt someone standing behind me.

"She has to study and then go home." I heard my dad state. The ice blond let go of my wrist and I escaped in the kitchens. Mom was cooking and looked up and noticed my flushed face. She talked with one of the cooks and they took over what she was doing and she walked over to me.

"What is it Faylinn?" mom asked with a look of concern on her face. She took me to a table and we sat down.

"Its that guy again." I whispered.

"Is he bothering you?"

"I wouldn't call it bothering." I don't know why I'm defending him but when he grabbed my wrist I felt a shock go through my body. "I'd call it more like admiring."

Mom nodded. "When I first met your father it was at this very club. I was with your Aunt Myrel and your Uncle Vash." She giggled at the memory. She told me this story every time a costumer hit on me. She would say that dad would stand behind the bar and hit on her.

"Mom its okay I know how you guys met, you tell me every time." I smiled. "I just think this one's different." I looked at mom and sighed. "When he touched my wrist I felt a shock go through me. Is that supposed to happen?" I asked. I really don't know why but I did.

She didn't have a chance to answer cause dad came and sat down next to her. "What are my lovely ladies talking about?" he put an arm around mom's shoulders and she looked up at him and smiled adoringly.

"I was just telling Faylinn how we met." We giggled at the look that came over his face.

"Ah come on honey! She really doesn't need to know that." We laughed and continued to talk until I had to go home and sleep.

It was cold outside and the snow just started to fall. When I left the club the blue-eyed man wasn't there. I think dad talked him into leaving early. He usually stayed until closing cause that's when my shift ends some days.

I wrapped my coat closer to me when I heard footsteps behind me. I walked faster but I noticed that the person behind me quickened his steps as well.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit!" _I thought as I turned a corner. "_I'm going to get raped or kidnapped. Or both!"_ The footsteps behind me faded as I got to my apartment. I unlocked the door and rushed inside. Looking out my window I saw the street was empty. "They must have turned a corner." I sighed and went to bed. I had to go to school in the morning than work at the club till one the day after.

The light shining through my window woke me up the next morning. Groaning I rolled over and spotted my alarm clock.

"SHIT!" I threw the covers off of me and leapt off my bed. "Shit, shit, shit." I was late for my first class! I ran into my closet and through on some random clothes, didn't even look at them, and was out the door. I waved at mom and dad as I passed them in the kitchen and got on my motorcycle.

The teacher was angry that I was late but she was cool since it was only the third time. After the most boringest lecture of my life I found my friends Camerron and Bianca sitting in the cafeteria. "This fucking sucks!"

"What does, wifey?" Bianca asked.

"That guy still creeping on you?" Camerron asked as he was glaring at his computer.

"Yeah, and I think he followed me home yesterday." I hit my head on the table and groaned because of the pain it caused. Cam laughed and Bianca was oblivious to what just happened like she always is. "You're such a dork Bianca." I laughed as I sat back while rubbing my forehead.

"SO!" she shot back and left saying she had to go to work or something, I wasn't really listening. I was too busy pondering about what to do about that stalker guy.

I still haven't thought if what I was going to do as I left school to go to work at the club. I was so into my thoughts that I was yelled at by two costumers and five times by mom. It was around midnight when the ice blond walked in. What was weird was when I looked at him and our eyes met my face got all extra hot.

He sat in front of where I was working and ordered his usual. I handed him his Wild Turkey and he grinned at me as he drank it.

"What?" I snapped. He just shrugged and walked off. "Freak."

Mom walked over and she had the biggest smile on her face. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Since school is over in a week, your father thought it would be good for you to run the club by yourself for a week!" she was so happy. I wasn't.

"WHAT!" I put the glass I was cleaning down and marched off to find that blockhead of a father. He was talking to the dj about putting some Hollywood Undead in next weeks playlist. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchens.

"What do you mean your making me run the place for a week by myself?"

"I think it will be good for you and I want to take your mother out of town. You know for our anniversary." He was grinning at mom and I sighed.

"Fine. Go. But don't think the place will be the same when you get back." I laughed at the ideas floating around in my head. Dad got this disturbed look on his face and mom was just smiling like she always does.

_Yes. Next week will be run my way!_


End file.
